marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwenpool Holiday Special: Merry Mix Up Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * Antagonists: * Demons or unclassified monster Other Characters: * * Tony's mother * Tony's father * * Tony's grandmother * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * or unclassified monsters * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** *** **** * Items: * * in * in * * in * in with * * in * Vehicles: * * | StoryTitle2 = I Saw Spidey Kissing Galactus, The Bringer of Gifts | Writer2_1 = Ryan North | Penciler2_1 = Nathan Stockman | Inker2_1 = Nathan Stockman | Colourist2_1 = Jim Campbell | Letterer2_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor2_1 = Darren Shan | Editor2_2 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * * Joey * Joey's father * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** J. Sung ** Unnamed cameraman * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ****** ***** ***** ****** Miles' parents' apartment ** Items: * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * * | StoryTitle3 = The War on Pantsgiving | Writer3_1 = Karla Pacheco | Penciler3_1 = Oscar Bazaldua | Inker3_1 = Oscar Bazaldua | Colourist3_1 = Andres Mossa | Letterer3_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor3_1 = Kathleen Wisneski | Editor3_2 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * ** ** Katie * * * ** ** * * * * * ** ** * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Ian Soo's Apartment ***** ****** ******* ***** ****** ****** ****** Items: * * * Spectrum's Suit * * * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Happy Hydra Holidays | Writer4_1 = Nick Kocher | Penciler4_1 = Bruno Oliveira | Inker4_1 = Bruno Oliveira | Colourist4_1 = Rachelle Rosenberg | Letterer4_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor4_1 = Heather Antos | Editor4_2 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Mobile Infantry ** Scuba Death Squad ** Weird Bear-Man ** Food Court Checkout Clerk ** Honorable Council of Shadowy Elders ** ** ** Unnamed others * Antagonists: * * * ** ** * ** ** * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** ** *** **** ***** Items: * * * * | StoryTitle5 = Deadpooloween | Writer5_1 = Chynna Clugston Flores | Penciler5_1 = Chynna Clugston Flores | Inker5_1 = Chynna Clugston Flores | Colourist5_1 = Guy Major | Letterer5_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor5_1 = Heather Antos | Editor5_2 = Jordan D. White | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * ** Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** **** ***** ****** * Items: * * * | Solicit = It’s the holidays yet again, and that means it’s time to join EVERYONE’S FAVORITE GWEN (take that, Stacy!) and celebrate good times, come on! Only problem is… somehow this year’s festive traditions seem to be a little… off… and Gwen’s the only one who notices. FEATURING: Gwenpool (duh), Spider-Man, Red Skull, Punisher and even Deadpool! This is one present you know you gotta buy yourself! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Christmas Category:Halloween Category:Digital Comic Code included